halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Terra Clue Game
The Terra Clue Game '''was an alternate reality game that appeared during 2005's, Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror. It revolved around clues involving the garish world of Terra Cruentus. The Games The Blade '''Location: Talking Fountain in front of Sinbad Theater. Time: October 7th 1:30AM-1:45AM. Password: Cruentus. Reward: Terra Cruentus logo tattoo. Chime of the Hollows.png The Chime Clue 1.jpg BaT 2005 Paper.jpg The Chime Location: Toon Lagoon, in front of Popeye. Time: October 13th 10:45PM-11:00PM. Password: Bogus Reward: Terra Cruentus logo tattoo and exclusive Halloween Horror Nights beads. Location: Seuss Landing, entrance to High In The Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride. Translation: Must be a way out Believe all caverns connect below Terra Cruentus North Hollow cave, nearest Should reach entrance between 9:00 and 9:15 Time: October 16th 9:00PM-9:15PM. Password: Madame Sandra. Reward: Exclusive Halloween Horror Nights beads. The Goblet Location: Marvel Superhero Island Translation: ' ''Words written on a tumbler are those that must be spoken. The protectors of the darkness are those that must be looked for. This will last up to 15 minutes after 10. Now you know who, what, where, and when. '''Time: October 21st 10:00PM-10:15PM. Password: ' ''Blood To Root Root To Berry Berry To Wine '''Reward: A piece of paper with a new clue (1 of 3). The Skull Location: Jurassic park, in Mine Shaft 12. Translation: ' ''As the fools and jesters in a nearby realm take to the stage for a second time this night, an opportunity exists (But only until they bow). Here Mik Llemorg drew his last breath, his friend and yours wait in the dark (but not alone). One of thirteen from the cold dead ground has all the words you'll need to know (but Gorewood Forest is not enough). '''Time: October 27th 8:30PM-9:00PM. Password: Gorewood Forest: Each One Bore The Murder Mark. Reward: Another a new clue (2 of 3). The Blood Vessel Location: Port of entry, below the first bridge. Translation: ' ''in tunnel beneath the dead in the sky, two hours precise aft daylight die, dark winged creatures yield what ye crave, words to speak 'fore she goes to her grave... "the season is come... the queen be done" '''Time: October 30th starting at 7:42PM. Password: "the season is come... the queen be done" Reward: The final new clue (3 of 3). October 21st Clue On the day the visitors are buried, E''leven times the chime will sound, The final hour now is known. October 27th Clue ''Know the language of flesh to stone. Recite the words that you have found. Repeat the chant of Gorewood Bone. October 30th Clue At the iron gate near Her throne, The gate will open to stairway round, On the balconies high above her throne. Final "Rituale De Blud" Those who won attended a special event held in the Explorer's Club. In there was a recreation of the bed kill from the commercial, along with all the props, and designs from Terra Cruentus. the Art And Design Department were present, giving a Q &A. Guests were then given black robes and headed off to see the sacrifice of the Terra Queen herself. Pictures HHN 15 Terror Mines Paper.jpg Terra Blade.jpg The_Gentleman_Paper.jpg HHN_15_Collection_Schedule.jpg HHN_15_Bookshelf.jpg HHN_15_Concept_Documents.jpg HHN 15 Pictures Cover.jpg HHN_15_demon_Cantina_and_Blood_Ruins_Paper.jpg Where_Evil_Hides_Paper.jpg HHN_15_The_Gauntlet.jpg HHN_15_Pictures_Cover.jpg Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror Category:Terra Cruentus